Scourge and Steel: Welcome to Destructix
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: Scourge woke up in his castle in the middle of a storm. He finds a silver hedgehog on his doorstep, unconscious and starved. He takes him in to help him. It's a cute brotherly fanfic. Read and REVIEW! :C I hate not getting reviews on my books! Also, if you want to, you can animate this as well. OOC warning
How Scourge met Steel (anti silver)
 **A/N: YES! It's more Scourge the hedgehog! and in this, it's like brothers that aren't brothers, okay? ENJOY (and if you want to you are allowed to animate this, I can't animate anyway) also, read AND REVIEW! :( I IS SICK OF NO REVIEWS! Also, I don't own anyone except for Lily Rings.**

Scourge woke up from the storm that happened last night. If he hated anything more than Sonic, it's wolves and rain **(A/N: You have to read Scourge and the venomous bite to understand why the fear of wolves).** He got up to pace around his castle when he swore he heard someone moan, coming from outside. Whatever it was sounded hurt, or even sick for that matter, but Scourge ignored it. He heard that same sound 3 times before he just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his boots, stormed down the hall to the door, and opened it with such a force that even such a strong door could have broke from its hinges. "WHO IS MAKING THAT NOI- huh" he looked down and saw a body of a silver hedgehog, around 14, sprawled across the porch of that castle. He rolled his eyes. 'This must have been a prank meant to scare me', he thought. But he noticed the hedgehog was breathing. Scourge also saw that the silver hedgehog bore a strong resemblance to that of another, annoying hedgehog from Mobius. But the circles on his gloves were stars, and he wore boots also, gold, black, and cyan ones. "This isn't Silver" Scourge mumbled as he noticed something else: the hedgehog was starving. Scourge sighed and mumbled some words under his breath that I will not say before picking up the silver hedgehog, bringing him in. He placed him in the living room of the castle and placed him on a couch. He placed a blanket on him. "This guy might have potential, might as well find out if he really does, but first, he's starved, might as well cook something, wait, no, he can't eat a heavy meal in his current state, might as well heat up some broth for him" Scourge said to himself as he walked to the kitchen. Luckily those two rooms were right beside each other. The green hedgehog heard someone wake up as he looked around and saw Fiona. "Morning babe" he said. "What are you doing Scourge, why are you cooking this early in the morning" the red vixen asked. "Walk into the living room for your answer" Scourge said before yawning. Fiona rolled her eyes but did as told and screamed, waking up Miles. "What was that, Fiona" the young fox said as he saw. "Scourge, who is this" both foxes asked. "I don't know his name, but he's starving, and I see some potential as well, okay, so I guess we have a new teammate" Scourge explained. "You mean, new goon right" Fiona teased. Everyone knew that Scourge would never actually mean them as slaves or goons or something like that, but they loved to tease him when he didn't refer to them as such. "Yeah" Scourge stated before looking down. He hated when they teased him like this, but he wouldn't change it even if he could. He heard the silver hedgehog wake up as Scourge poured the broth in a bowl and walked in. "I see you're awake" he said as the silver hedgehog groaned softly and hugged his stomach with both arms. "Here, drink this" Scourge said as the silver hedgehog drunk the broth and looked at the green hedgehog. "You're Scourge, right" he asked as the green hedgehog nodded. "The one and only, but, who are you" he asked. "Steel, Steel the hedgehog" the silver hedgehog said, moving some quills out f his face as he put the bowl down. "I thought you didn't really care about anything, or, at least didn't treat your goons like family" Steel said as Scourge winced. He knew tht kind of comment would come, whether he denied it or not. He looked down, his eyes over shadowed by chaos knows what as a tear fell. "I guess you could say... off the battlefield, they're the only family I have" Scourge said as more tears fell at the memory of his family leaving him, calling him a monster when he was only four, and Lily rings' family taking him in, only for them to abandon him at the age of seven. He'd be devastated if his only family left him, he was terrified to think about it, being abandoned was his worst fear out of all of them. "Is he" Steel started as Fiona and Miles nodded. "It'll be okay, Scourge" Steel said, trying to soothe the crying hedgehog. 'I never knew a hedgehog like him would cry like this, I thought he had no fears, guess I was wrong' Steel thought as he started getting tired and fell asleep sitting up. Scourge noticed something fall on his should as he turned his head, tears still in his eyes as he found Steel, sleeping on him. 'Like a child' he thought as the 16 year old hedgehog layed him down and placed the blanket back on him. He slowly walked back to his room and layed down in his own bed **(A/N: By the way, in this, They all have separate rooms, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this)**.

.

.

.

Scourge woke up at around 9:00am and walked out of his room to see Steel pacing. "What's wrong Steel" Scourge asked as Steel noticed something. "Oh, I just never thought such a powerful person would have any fears, I was just pondering on what those few fears are, nothing more" Steel said, his topaz eyes darting everywhere. Scourge lowered his head and sighed. "You're referring to me, aren't you" Scourge asked. "Yeah, pleasedon'thurtme" Steel yelped, placing his hands in front of his face. "Oh, I won't, it just, hurt me to remember, that's all" Scourge said as Steel looked up from cowering. "Oh, is that why you were grabbing your scars, King Scourge" Steel asked. "Yes, and, when Sonic's not here, just call me Scourge, okay" Scourge said calmly as Steel nodded. "Okay, Scourge" Steel said as Scourge smiled. "Heh, I think you might have a bit of potential with acting, decieving, even more help if you have pshycokiniesis" Scourge said as Steel nodded, picking up a couch with that same power. "Steel, welcome to team destuctix"

 **A/N: I hope I spelled some of it right, anyway, please review! :D :3 ;)**


End file.
